The Elevator
by Katie41319
Summary: Beckett and Gates are trapped when the precinct elevator breaks down. "Sorry I was late to the party." He said jokingly, kissing her temple. "Your kid just 'couldn't' wait!"


It was getting late at the twelfth and Detective Kate Castle (Beckett for work) was just finishing up paperwork from her final case before maternity leave. Kate was the only one still there, except for Captain Victoria Gates. She was situated in her office, staring at her desktop computer, with the occasional glance towards Beckett. Gates had grown fond of her lead detective over the past few years. It didn't feel right leaving when she stayed late like this, especially in her current state. Usually Castle would stay with her, but tonight she had managed to convince him to go home early and catch up on his new novel "Petite Heat".

Gates glanced at the clock on her desk. It was almost ten and Beckett was still working. Gates shut down her computer, grabbed her coat, and exited her office.

"Alright Detective, I think that's enough work for today. Ryan and Esposito can finish it up for you tomorrow." Beckett continued to write furiously.

"I just need to finish this page and I'll be done." Gates folded her arms.

"Fine, but I want you out in the next five minutes, understood?"

Beckett signed her name at the bottom of the page and closed the file. "All finished." She gets up and grabs her coat. Gates helps her slip it on. "Thanks."

The both pile into the elevator and Beckett pushes "L" for lobby. They ride in comfortable silence until suddenly the elevator shakes violently. The lights shut off and both Beckett and Gates are thrown to the ground. When the commotion finally stops, Gates speaks up.

"Detective Beckett? Kate? Are you okay?" There was no response. She then crawled blindly over to the area Beckett was standing in. Gates finds her leaned up against the corner of the elevator. Not too long after that, Beckett starts to stir.

"Sir, what the hell just happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Are you okay?" Beckett's face scrunched when she tried to sit up.

"My head hurts but other than that, I'm okay."

"You must've hit your head on the railing when you fell." Gates helped Beckett move into a sitting position. The back up lights started to flicker on but they were dim. Gates stood up and pulled out her phone.

"I'm going to call maintenance and see what the problem is... Hi, this is Captain Victoria Gates. One of my detectives and I are stuck on a stalled elevator…and just how long will that take... are you kidd-" Beckett gasps behind her. Gates turns around quickly, looking almost as surprised as Beckett.

"Detective?" Beckett looks up at her in pain.

"I…I think that was a contraction."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that was a contraction?" Gates hangs up her phone.<p>

"Yeah, I… I'm positive. I had some Braxton Hicks contractions the other day but this one was stronger than those."

"And you haven't had any contractions all day right?" Kate shook her head.

"No, that was the first one." Gates starts pacing back and forth.

"What did the maintenance guys say about the elevator?" Gates walked over towards Beckett. She looked worried.

"They said it could take hours to get the elevator running again."

"Hours?!" Gates sat down next to Beckett.

"It'll be okay. I was in labor for twenty-two hours with my firstborn. Every pregnancy is different but usually firstborns take a while. You'll be out of here and on your way to the hospital in no time."

"I need to call Castle." Beckett took out her phone and dialed the loft. Castle picked up within the first two rings.

"Hey babe, I ordered Chinese food for dinner to celebrate your last day of work before maternity leave. It should be here any minute. Are you on your way home?"

"Rick, Gates and I are stuck on the precinct elevator."

"What do you mean stuck?"

"It stopped running and we can't get off. We're stuck between floors."

"Are you guys okay?"

"The maintenance guys said it could take hours until the elevator is running again and – oh geez..." This contraction hits Beckett hard.

"Oh my god, you're not in labor are you?" Castle practically yells into the phone.

"I'm afraid so…" Beckett manages to say through clenched teeth. Gates takes the phone from her.

"Castle I need you to stay calm and come to the precinct. Hurry them the hell up!"

"Okay, I'm on my way. Just take care of her please. She was already nervous enough doing this at the hospital, she must be terrified." Gates hears Castle slam the door to his car and start it up.

"I will Rick, don't you worry."

"Thanks. Hand me back to her please." Gates obeys and gives Beckett her cell back.

"Kate, honey, I'm on my way over and I'll try to hurry these guys up but you've got to hang on just a little longer."

"I'll try Castle."

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It had been four hours since the elevator first broke down. Beckett's water broke a few minutes after Castle's phone call and things had progressed very quickly from there.<p>

"Oh my god!" Beckett whimpered as she squeezed Gates hand.

"Ride it out… that's it." The contraction slowly faded. Kate was exhausted from the excruciating and almost constant pain she was experiencing.

"Kate, you're doing great. I can see the top of your baby's head. You're almost there!"

"I don't know if I can do this." Beckett says with tears in her eyes. "W-what if I'm not ready? I haven't even finished reading the expectant parent books a-and Castle and I haven't even put the crib together yet."

"Don't say that. You don't have to know everything there is to know about parenting, sometimes you learn as you go. Do you love him or her?"

Beckett nods. "More than anything in the world."

"Then you'll be great." Beckett starts to tense up

"I need to push! Can I push?!"

"Go for it. Squeeze my hand." Beckett does as she's told and bears down. Almost simultaneously, the elevator makes a noise, starts to rise, and then stops again. The doors remain closed.

"Ma'am?" One of the workers shouted from the other side of the door. They were on their floor again.

"We need paramedics in here right now!" Castle heard the commotion and ran towards the door.

"Kate! I'm here! Don't worry, they almost have the doors open!" Beckett fell back against the wall of the elevator as her contraction ended.

"You're doing great, the head's almost out." Gates looked up at Beckett who had tear-stained cheeks.

"Castle please!" Beckett begged. She started to push once more.

"Okay stop. The head is out." Beckett continued to breathe heavily. Then, the doors were pried open and Castle rushed in. He was followed by two EMTs.

"Castle!" Beckett managed to rasp out. Castle was instantly at her side.

"It's alright. I'm here. Sorry I was late to the party." He said jokingly, kissing her temple.

"Your kid just couldn't wait!" Beckett grabs Castle's hand and starts to push. Suddenly, all of the pressure she had been feeling was released, followed by a loud wail.

"It's a girl!" Gates announced as she placed the unhappy newborn on Beckett's chest.

"You did it babe, you did it!" Castle was in tears now.

"Hi there." Beckett smiled adoringly at her daughter. "Thank you." She smiled up at Gates. "Thank you so much." Gates just smiled as the EMTs tended to the new mother and her child.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Kate and the baby had been checked and admitted. They were both moved to room 147. Kate was holding her daughter as Castle sat at her bedside. The little girl had a full head of brown hair and a powerful set of lungs.<p>

"She's perfect Castle." The baby yawned and snuggled deeper into Kate's chest. "I love her so much."

"I'm going to have to fight boys off left and right when she gets older, that's for sure." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Gates stepped into the room

"Hey, good timing. They just brought her in." Castle smiles at Gates as she makes her way towards them.

"Wow, she's so precious." Kate smiles.

"You want to hold her?" Gates nods and Beckett hands her daughter over. She stares in awe as she sways with the little girl.

"She's beautiful you two. Have you decided on a name yet?" Castle and Beckett smile at each other.

"Yeah. Her name is Joanne Victoria Castle." Gates smiles even wider.

"I'm honored. Thank you."


End file.
